


lies (not)

by mourningskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, word vomit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningskies/pseuds/mourningskies
Summary: "Pemalas." ujarnya—dalam sapaan selamat pagi.





	lies (not)

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu!! belongs to furudate haruichi. i gain no profit from this work.

“Kenma, bangun. Bangun, bangun, bangun.”

Beban yang sama sekali tidak ringan menindih tubuh Kenma yang tertutupi selimut, membuatnya segera tahu bahwa itu Kuro. Kenma menarik lututnya, yang membentur sesuatu yang keras—Kenma tahu itu tulang panggul Kuro karena suara Kuro nyaring mengaduh dan beban tersebut berpindah ke tangan kanannya yang terentang. 

“Berisik.” Kenma bergumam kesal, suaranya teredam bantal. “Minggir, Kuro bau.”

Memang menyebalkan, kini Kuro menggosok-gosokkan pelipis pada tulang pipi Kenma. “Nih, bau.”

Kuro bahkan nyaris tidak berbau—ketika hidung Kenma hampir melewatkan harum pewangi pakaian yang samar. Kenma berbohong, karena pipinya terasa panas, menjalar hingga pucuk telinganya. 

Kuro tertawa, berdentam-dentam hingga seluruh tubuh Kenma yang ditumpanginya ikut terguncang. “Hari ini aku tidak lari pagi.” Ujarnya singkat, tepat di telinga Kenma.

“Aku tidak peduli.” Balas Kenma, suaranya parau, khas pagi hari, tangannya mendorong tubuh Kuro dari atas tubuhnya sendiri—yang tentu saja sia-sia. Bohong, tentu saja—Kenma membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengamati Kuroo yang kini bergelung dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan Kenma, membelakanginya. 

Kuroo berbalik dan menarik sudut bibirnya dalam sebuah seringai. Dari basah yang merembes ke balik selimut, rambut hitam Kuro yang layu meneteskan air, serta suara hujan yang membentur jendela, Kenma tahu Kuro juga berbohong. 

“Pemalas.” Komentar Kuro, seringainya semakin lebar—yang Kenma tahu berarti _selamat pagi_.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im such a trash for domestic!au—


End file.
